Duplikate
Duplikate is a one-time character from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Blossom3". She was voiced by Jill Talley. Biography Duplikate robbed a bank and stole a ton of money. She wanted to have more fun stealing and make more money, so she used her duplication superpowers to make a clone of the bank and steal money from that bank too. The Powerpuff Girls came in to save the day, and an action-packed and pun-packed battle with Duplikate took place. During the fight, Blossom got victimized by Duplikate's cloning ray and was then copied into three versions of herself. Afterwards, Duplikate fled the scene, getting off scot-free. Back at home, Blossom and her two clones were annoying Bubbles and Buttercup, with their stupid jokes and overbearing nature. They did not know what to do with the clones. Things only got worse, when The Powerpuff Girls were summoned to fight Infernus and the three Blossoms beat him up and saved the day, without the need for Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom said that a total of three Powerpuff Girls has always been the minimum number needed to succeed, and with her clones, Bubbles and Buttercup were no longer needed. Before Blossom could fire them, Bubbles and Buttercup quit the team, to form a dynamic duo of their own. Duplikate went back into action again, as she started stealing from the bank and cloning it multiple times over, just so that she could steal more money. Only difference is this time, she was driving a tank. The Blossoms came in to stop her, and Duplikate duplicated herself five times, to outnumber the Blossoms. The Blossoms argued with each other, over which plan they should use to fight the Duplikates, but they got into a scuffle over whether to do "Tank Top" or "Tanks for the Memories". The two Blossom clones thought that the proper way to deal with these villains was with focus group testing, annoying the original Blossom. Buttercup and Bubbles, now known as Butterpuff and Wonderbubbles, respectively, were summoned by the newfound "Butterpuff Signal", to help The Blossoms defeat Duplikate, but they had no luck either. Blossom apologized to her sisters for how she acted and begged for them to return to the team. They obliged and the three of them came up with a master plan for defeating Duplikate. This would be to lure the other Duplikates into following them, and making them all gather together in the same place. Afterwards, they would shoot up into the sky, after they fired their tank missiles, making the Duplikates blow each other up. Duplikate was thrown into prison and she tried to escape, by telling the cops that "They got the wrong clone", but they knew this was totally fake. Duplikate was taken to jail, and the only thing she left behind were the two clones of Blossom. These two clones continued to live about the rest of their lives, as a pair of focus group testers. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Female Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Imprisoned Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Teenagers Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Shot